


Two faced

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, I tried my best, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Riding, Top Louis, is submissive, its kinda dirty, light subspace, louis is a dom, sorry - Freeform, sub/dom, tying up, yes - Freeform, zayn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn pousse Louis à bout.<br/>Il assume pleinement les conséquences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two faced

**Author's Note:**

> C'est une commande, pour les détails, allez voir sur smuttydirection sur skyrock

Trois secondes.

Louis lui a tourné le dos pendant trois secondes.

Il exagère beaucoup il le sait, mais il l'a juste quitté des yeux un court moment. Un très court moment.

Donc, selon lui, trois secondes.

Et voilà que Zayn a disparu de son champ de vision. Ils sont de grands garçons, Louis ne s'inquiète pas de perdre Zayn. Il a surtout peur que Zayn _se perde_. Ce genre de boites de nuit sont remplies de prédateurs.

Louis avait envie de s'amuser. Zayn aussi.

Mais maintenant, Louis ne s'amusait plus. Il posa son verre sur le bar et se mit à se frayer un passage parmi les masses qui se trémoussaient au rythme de la musique.

Il le trouve là, au milieu de deux hommes. Deux grands chasseurs, musclés, barbus, à l'allure plutôt terrifiante. Tout à fait à l'inverse du physique de Louis. Contre eux il ne peut rien, mais Zayn par contre, il tient à le récupérer.

  
**\- Excusez moi** dit il en haussant la voix du mieux qu'il peut par-dessus la musique. Les hommes se tournent vers lui, clairement contrariés de s'être fait interrompre.

  
**\- Un problème ?** Lui dit l'un des hommes avec une voie de conducteur du convoi de l'extrême. Louis serre les dents.

\- **Oui j'en ai trois, de une, tu pues de la gueule, de deux, ce pantalon est vraiment trop serré pour toi et de trois, ce jeune homme est à moi merci beaucoup.**  


Il attrape Zayn par l'épaule et le tire de la cage que formait les bras des deux hommes. Ils ont à peine eu le temps de réagir.

  
**\- Louuuu !** Se lamente Zayn en titubant derrière lui. Louis le traine vers un coin reclus de la boite. Une fois écartés du mouvement de foule, Louis pousse Zayn contre un miroir et l'attrape par le visage.

\- **Regarde moi Zee, ils t'ont donné quelque chose à boire ? Ils t'ont touché ?**  


  
**\- Non**...répond le brun en souriant. **Ils étaient très gentils.**  


  
**\- Regarde moi !** Répète Louis en forçant Zayn à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il l'embrasse ensuite, parce qu'il n'aime pas laisser quiconque d'autre laisser une trace sur _son homme._ Oui il est jaloux, oui il est possessif. Mais Zayn est à lui et à lui seul. Il ne s'est pas battu bec et ongles pour que leur relation survive, pour rien.

Louis n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas s'inquiéter, il n'aime pas se laisser imaginer le pire. Il n'aime pas penser au fait que n'importe qui d'autre pourrait avoir Zayn.

Il a un problème, mais Zayn vit avec.

  
**\- Tu vas me faire quoi ce soir ?** Dit Zayn d'un air malicieux tandis que Louis lui mordille la lèvre.

**\- Tu n'attends que ça ? Tu sais il suffit de me le demander...**

  
**\- Je préfère quand tu es plus...**.le regard de Zayn se pose vers une femme qui se fraye un chemin à côté d'eux.

Louis grogne et pousse Zayn un peu plus contre le mur.

  
**\- C'est ça, c'est exactement** ça gémit le basané en sentant déjà les légères traces qui apparaitront sur son dos le lendemain. **Maintenant pousse toi**. Zayn repousse Louis à bout de bras.

  
**\- Pardon ?** fait Louis en reculant de quelques pas. Zayn ne l'a jamais repoussé de cette façon auparavant. Il prend une profonde inspiration.

  
**\- On rentre à la maison ? Je t'attends dans la voiture...Ah non** ! Le brun proteste lorsque Louis tente de l'attraper par le bras.

Louis perd sa confiance pendant un court instant. Il a l'impression de rêver. Zayn lui désobéit ? Zayn le repousse ? Et maintenant il lui dit non ?

Si Louis a un problème, c'est bien avec l'insolence. Il marche à travers la foule dansante, n'hésitant pas à donner de grands coups de coude dans les dos qui se collent trop à lui. Il manquerait plus qu'il se fasse stopper dans sa course. Zayn l'attend comme convenu devant la voiture. Il fait semblant de ne pas s'apercevoir de la présence de son petit ami.

  
**\- Je m'assois derrière**. Dit-il, une fois les portières déverrouillées. **Je n'ai pas envie de te distraire...**  


  
**\- Mais c'est une blague ?** Louis grommelle en montant sur le siège du conducteur. Zayn prépare un mauvais coup, et quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait monter l'énervement de Louis à la seconde.

Il n'a jamais conduit aussi dangereusement. Il voyait Zayn dans son miroir, lui lancer des regards furtifs, déboutonner le haut de sa chemise et passer une main sur toutes les parties supérieures de son corps. Il fait cette moue sur son visage, celle qui lui donne l'air d'être un prédateur, dominateur. Il fronce les sourcils et ouvre légèrement la bouche. Louis tapote sur son volant, légèrement agacé. Il est obligé de serrer les jambes pour ne pas que son pantalon explose sous la pression de son érection.

Il ne sait pas ce que Zayn manigance, mais il sait en tout cas que Zayn va prendre beaucoup ce soir.

Quand ils sortent de la voiture, l'air est étrangement lourd et chargé de tension entre eux. Zayn tend la main vers celle de Louis d'un air hésitant. Il hausse les épaules alors, et la replace dans sa poche.

  
**\- C'est dommage...** dit-il soudainement en attendant que l'ascenseur atteigne leur étage. **Kyle et Jimmy dansaient bien.**  


  
**\- Kimmy... ?** Louis se retourne en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur. Juste à temps pour voir le sourire en coin de Zayn tomber. Bien, il le fait exprès. Il veut jouer ? Il perdra.

\- Kyle, et Jimmy répète Zayn en prenant bien soin de se mordre la lèvre inférieur. Louis a vécu six ans avec lui, il connait toutes ses manies, et ses petits signes. Il sait définitivement ce que ce geste veut dire. Sa patience n'a jamais vraiment eu de limites. En fait il n'en a jamais eu.

Il craque en premier.

  
**\- Kyle hein ? Est-ce que Kyle te tenait comme ceci** ? Dit-il en attrapant Zayn par les hanches. Il pousse alors Zayn contre lui et fait glisser une jambe entre les siennes. **Est-ce que Jimmy te donne ça tous les soirs hmm ?**  


Il sait que Zayn sent son membre dur contre sa cuisse. Il sait aussi que Zayn va lâcher son comportement odieux d'un moment à l'autre, pour finir par se soumettre à lui complètement. Mais ce soir, bizarrement, il a lui aussi envie de jouer. Zayn lui résiste, et ça fait fleurir de nouvelles idées dans sa tête.

  
**\- N-non...** répond Zayn en laissant Louis le pousser contre le mur de la cabine. Ils ne sont même pas encore arrivés chez eux, et Louis est déjà sur le point de le foutre complètement à poil et lui ordonner de se mettre à quatre pattes.

Il ne sait pas s'il dirait non à cet ordre.

  
**\- Seigneur, viens par là...** Louis le tire par la hanche une fois qu'ils sont arrivés à leur étage. Lui et Zayn sont dans un état similaire. Cheveux en bataille, vêtements à moitié dépouillés, et le regard débordant d'anticipation et d'excitation.

Zayn se presse contre Louis tandis que ce dernier peine à trouver la bonne clé pour la bonne serrure. Il passe ses mains contre les reins du châtain avant de les pousser lentement sous le bouton défait de son pantalon. Louis lâche un son guttural tentant de repousser Zayn à l'aide de ses coudes.

  
**\- Dépêche-toi...** Grommelle Zayn en mordillant la peau du cou de son amant. **J'ai tellement envie de toi...** poursuit-il en chuchotant.

La porte cède...et ils se retrouvent presque au sol si ce n'est que pour le fait que Louis se retient de tomber en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il ferme la porte d'un coup de pied et balance son trousseau par-dessus son épaule. Zayn le regarde, haletant, les yeux sombres de désir, et un sourire naissant sur son visage.

  
**\- Viens là...** dit Louis prudemment en tendant le bras. Zayn sourit à présent, il repousse la main de Louis et s'échappe de son étreinte de justesse.

  
**\- Non !** Répond le brun, en riant doucement. Mais Louis est plus vif, il a appris à ne plus laisser Zayn filer entre ses doigts. Il l'attrape par la taille et le pousse pour la énième fois contre une surface dure. Il va adorer voir les traces que ça lui laissera.

**\- J'ai dit, viens la putain !**

Zayn se met à rire en sentant la cage que forment les bras de Louis, se resserrer autour de lui. Il est légèrement plus grand que Louis, mais il se baisse quand même lorsque Louis l'attrape par la mâchoire pour l'embrasser. Louis bouge ses lèvres de façon agressive, il le mord de partout et l'agrippe par la chevelure. Zayn ferme les yeux quand il sent Louis humidifier le dessous de sa mâchoire.

  
**\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire alors ?** Dit-il en inclinant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès à son cou.

  
**\- Hmm des choses que tu ne t'imagines même pas**...Louis lui sourit malicieusement en le dévisageant.

  
**\- J'ai h—Oh !!** Louis le soulève subitement, pour le transporter à travers leur petit appartement. Ils se retrouvent rapidement dans la chambre, et Louis dépose Zayn contre leur lit spacieux.

Louis se pose à califourchon sur Zayn, jambes de part et d'autres de son corps. Il se positionne de sorte que ses fesses soient directement posées sur le bas du bassin du brun.

  
**\- J'ai prévu beaucoup de choses pour toi** , murmure Louis en pinçant le menton de Zayn entre ses deux doigts. **Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses** ajoute-t-il en se baissant pour sceller sa bouche contre celle de son petit copain à nouveau.

Il pourrait franchement embrasser Zayn toute la nuit. Voire toute sa vie. Il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Ils passent de longues minutes à juste coller et décoller leurs lèvres. Parfois leurs langues se touchent juste, parfois elles s'entremêlent. Mais Louis en profite pour frotter le bas de son corps contre Zayn, qui gémit en poussant le sien vers le haut. Le temps qu'ils finissent de s'embrasser, Zayn est déjà sur le point de jouir et d'en finir, mais pas ce soir.

Louis le laisse profiter de lui une dernière fois avant de se décaler vers le côté. Zayn soupire en balançant ses bras en arrière. Ses lèvres ont pris une teinte rose foncée, abusées par les dents de son amant. Il a un teint pêche qui lui est monté au joues, et ses cheveux retombent en bataille devant ses yeux.

  
**\- Déshabille toi** ordonne Louis en se levant pour aller farfouiller dans un tiroir. Celui où il range tous ses objets préposés au plaisir sexuel. Zayn n'est jamais sorti de son pantalon aussi rapidement. Il lâche un soupir quand son membre gorgé d'excitation fouette l'air libre avant de rebondir contre son abdomen avec un bruit distinct. Il s'empare de son sexe pour se donner quelques caresses. Louis a le dos tourné, il sait qu'il peut en profiter.

  
**\- Bas les pattes !** Dit Louis, il est soudainement penché au-dessus de Zayn, le torse et les jambes dépourvus de vêtements.

  
**\- Mais Lou** , geint le métis en faisant retomber ses bras à côté de lui. **Tu sais que j'en ai envie...**  


  
**\- Je sais aussi que tu es gourmand, alors j'ai prévu de te punir à l'avance.** Louis agite des bandes noires sous ses yeux, et Zayn sent sa respiration se contracter. Il y a longtemps que Louis n'a pas sorti les sangles. La dernière fois qu'ils s'en sont servis, Zayn a mis plus de deux jours à s'en remettre. Les traces des bandes sur ses poignets sont restées par contre plus d'un mois.

**\- Attends Lou je...**

**\- Relax ! Je ne vais pas t'attacher les bras, je te fais confiance. Par contre tes pieds...**

Zayn a tendance à donner des coups de pieds en toutes circonstances. Quand ils dorment, quand ils mangent quand ils sont en voiture et surtout quand ils font l'amour. Ce soir Louis à envie d'être aventureux, et à en juger la tête de son amant, ce dernier ne semble pas totalement contre.

\- Amène ton pied par là. Dit Louis près du bord du lit. Zayn s'avance vers lui en hésitant un peu. C'est nouveau, et terriblement excitant mais...ça voudra dire qu'il aura les jambes complètement écartées. Il sera exposé, à la merci totale. Etre privé du haut de son corps c'est une chose, mais du bas, c'en est une autre.

Louis sécurise néanmoins la sangle autour de sa cheville avant de l'attacher au poteau du sommier. Zayn lâche un soupir quand il entend le petit _clic_ de la sangle qui se referme. Il étend sa jambe libre afin de la détendre. Son cœur bat vite et cogne violemment contre sa poitrine. Il a légèrement peur, mais cette peur est dominée par l'anticipation. Louis a complètement accès à lui.

Il aurait pu le placer sur son ventre, et Zayn est reconnaissant envers Louis pour l'alternative. Il est maintenant en position assise, la deuxième jambe bloquée par une bande noire faite de cuir. Ses bras sont étendus derrière lui, il n'est pas encore prêt à s'allonger. Rester assis, ça lui donne encore l'impression d'avoir le plein contrôle de son corps.

Louis choisit ce moment pour monter sur le lit, puis s'installer entre ses jambes ouvertes. Il agrippe Zayn d'une main et dépose un doux baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres comme pour le rassurer.

  
**\- Si tu pouvais te voir Zee, tu es magnifique...à ma merci**. Louis souligne ses mots en s'emparant de l'érection du métis. Il lui donne quelques caresses avant de s'emparer de l'une de ses mains.

  
**\- Tu sens ça ?** Murmure Louis en pressant la main de Zayn contre son membre encore dissimulé sous son boxer. **Tu vas la sentir en toi bientôt.** Zayn frissonne à ses mots, tout en refermant ses doigts autour de la bosse. Il sait que Louis ne lui dira rien s'il aventure sa main dans son sous vêtement, alors il le fait.

Louis est dur, chaud et légèrement humide. Zayn n'en a jamais assez de son épaisseur. A chaque fois il le lui fait remarquer. Il bouge sa paume ouverte contre l'organe, ce qui a pour effet de faire grogner Louis de plaisir.

  
**\- Je vais d'abord te préparer** annonce Louis de manière solennelle. Il tend le bras pour attraper la bouteille de lubrifiant et d'autres objets qu'il avait laissé à portée de main. Il pose une main contre le torse de Zayn pour l'incliner légèrement vers l'arrière.

  
**\- Avance ton cul par ici** dit-il doucement en ouvrant la bouteille pour faire couler le gel sur ses doigts.

Zayn soulève son bassin lorsqu'il sent les doigts de son amant s'approcher rapidement de son anus. Il aimerait bien toucher Louis, mais il a peur de ne pas pouvoir rester dans la même position s'il bouge son autre mains. Il se contente juste de lâcher de petits soupirs, en bougeant ses hanches de haut en bas. Louis commence par deux doigts, il n'a jamais vraiment eu de patience. Mais il sait que Zayn peut le supporter. Il fait lentement glisser ses doigts en lui tout en le tenant en place avec sa main libre. Sa main enfouir bouge lentement d'avant en arrière, produisant des petits bruits de succions causés par le lubrifiant entrant en contact avec sa peau.

  
**\- Mmh, attrape-moi bien !** Zayn exécute son ordre en enroulant ses doigts autour du sexe chaud de Louis. Ils sont l'un sur l'autre, Zayn respirant lourdement à l'allure du va et vient des doigts du châtain. Il sent son bras trembler, bientôt il n'aura plus de force, alors il s'accroche à l'épaule de Louis et enfoui sa tête dans son cou.

Zayn aimerait pouvoir fermer ses jambes, mais elles sont fermement restreintes, et il sent l'air y passer. La sensibilité de ses nerfs en est même décuplée. Il est impuissant, à la merci de Louis qui pourrait tout lui faire. Louis est capable d'absolument tout. Zayn a peur de lui parfois.

D'ailleurs, il ajoute un troisième doigt aux côtés des autres, et les plie légèrement pour atteindre un nouvel angle.

**\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses Zayn...**

Zayn est plutôt distrait, il pense à tout. A la position dans laquelle il se trouve, à la verge de Louis qu'il tient en ce moment lâchement dans sa main, au fait qu'il a failli se laisser emporter par deux étrangers, et surtout, _surtout_ aux doigts de Louis qui sont si près de sa prostate, mais qui changent de sens au dernier moment à chaque fois.

  
**\- A t-toi...** répond – il en haletant. Il sait que Louis cherche à le faire jouir, alors il va lui faciliter la tâche **. P-Parle-moi Lou...dis-moi ce que tu as en tête...**  


  
**\- Hmm ?** Zayn ne le voit pas, mais il sait que Louis a les sourcils levés et un sourire chargé de sous-entendus sur son visage. **Tu veux savoir comment je compte te faire jouir ? Ou _combien de fois_?**  


**\- Oui !**

**\- Tu veux savoir comment je vais te faire prendre ma queue jusqu'à ce que tu en crèves Zayn ? Jusqu'à ce que tu me hurle d'arrêter ?**

Il accélère le mouvement de ses doigts.

  
**\- Le problème, c'est que tu n'en auras jamais assez. Tu ne diras jamais non Zee,** dit Louis cette fois ci, les lèvres tout près de l'oreille du brun. **Je te baiserais, encore et encore. Sur ce même lit...**  


Zayn ferme les yeux, Louis vient de frôler sa prostate.

**\- Partout, contre un mur, sur le capot de ta voiture. Juste pour te rappeler que tu es à moi, et que personne d'autre-**

  
**\- Aaah !** Soupire Zayn en sentant un autre doigt s'enfoncer en lui

**\- Personne ne pourra te faire ressentir comme _moi_ je le fais...**

...et à ce moment-là, Zayn se laisse aller. Sa semence encore légèrement chaude atteint son torse et celui de Louis. Il a presque envie d'en pleurer. Comme s'il s'était retenu toute la journée. Mais Louis lui avait tiré déjà bien plus d'un orgasme depuis le matin. C'était comme une sorte de rituel. Zayn ne s'en plaignait pas.

Lentement, Louis enlève ses doigts et Zayn a l'impression que sa respiration reprend enfin normalement. Il a toujours l'envie d'allonger ses jambes et de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas bouger vu la récence de son orgasme. Mais il voit Louis retirer enfin son boxer, et s'asseoir sur le haut de ses cuisses.

  
**\- C'est bien** , souffle Louis en embrassant doucement le métis. Il lui donne de doux baisers tout en caressant son visage, comme pour le calmer.

Le calme avant la tempête. Zayn se laisse apprécier ce court moment de tendresse.

Il aime Louis, de tout son être. Il lui fait sentir des choses qu'il ne saurait décrire. Avec lui, tout va vite, tout est intense et tout a un sens. Louis le domine entièrement et totalement, même si parfois il lui fait part de ses craintes.

Zayn sait qu'il n'abandonnera jamais Louis. Il a plutôt peur que ce soit Louis qui l'abandonne, parce qu'il ne se trouve pas assez bien pour lui. Son agressivité au lit est une sorte de compensation, en somme.

Louis donne et Zayn prend tout ce qu'il a à prendre. Tout, tout le temps. Est-ce qu'il s'en lassera un jour ?

  
**\- A toi, toujours...** murmure Zayn en posant ses deux mains sur les hanches du châtain. Il sent Louis sourire au beau milieu de leur baiser.

  
**\- Rien qu'à moi** , répond Louis en frottant son érection qui semble avoir doublé de volume, contre l'abdomen du métis.

Il s'écarte enfin, pour s'assoir dans une position similaire à celle de Zayn. Les jambes écartées pour que leurs mollets s'alignent. Louis est dangereusement près du bord, mais il se tient fermement à la barre. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Lui aussi il transpire, lui aussi a les cheveux plaqués contre son front. Sa longue mèche est collée à sa joue, et Zayn a envie de tendre le bras pour la repousser en arrière.

Louis le regarde curieusement, il sait ce que Zayn a envie de faire, alors il le fait lui-même. Il se mord la lèvre en observant Zayn de haut en bas. Il est tellement dramatique.

  
**\- Passe-moi la bouteille s'il te plait** ! Zayn tâte derrière lui et lui lance l'objet une fois qu'il met la main dessus. Il agite ses orteils, puis s'avance légèrement pour montrer à Louis qu'il est prêt. Plus il s'avance, plus son postérieur est mis en évidence, mais il n'a pas envie de faire le travail seul. Il a envie que Louis fasse de lui ce qu'il veut. Que ce court instant de douceur se termine vite. Il ne manquerait plus que Louis se mette soudainement d'humeur romantique.

Mais il passe juste sa main sur son sexe pour le lubrifier avant de la faire retomber lourdement contre le matelas. Il observe Zayn d'une façon qui lui ferait presque peur s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis autant d'années.

Louis soupire et il commence enfin à s'avancer. Il se fait glisser vers l'avant en ne décollant pas son derrière du lit. Zayn est sur le point de l'attraper par les reins pour l'amener plus rapidement contre lui. Et enfin, _enfin_ , Louis est assez près. Il a juste à s'emparer de Zayn et le soulever un peu pour le faire assoir sur son membre.

  
**\- Comment tu te sens ?** Dit-il, au lieu de passer à l'action

  
**\- Comme un gars à qui on a forcé d'écarter ses jambes** , répond Zayn d'un ton que l'on pourrait confondre à de l'exaspération.

  
**\- Hmm c'est vrai que tu es tout ouvert pour moi...** Louis inspecte le corps de Zayn avec ses doigts. Il fait balader ses doigts sur la cuisse du métis puis entoure sa main autour de sa propre verge. Il le titille, du bout de son membre. Frotte le gland contre son entrée, et fait glisser sa longueur pour qu'elle touche la raie du brun. Zayn a déjà les yeux fermés.

Louis continue de jouer avec lui. De le faire espérer que _cette fois ci_ il va pousser plus loin. Mais non, il le touche et le caresse, lui donne de faux espoirs, et joue avec son abdomen. Zayn se met adroit et lève son bassin. C'est une invitation, une requête même. Louis s'aligne enfin.

  
**\- Alors ?** Dit-il en ne bougeant plus. Zayn s'abaisse lentement sur lui. Il se tient la lèvre entre les dents, il regarde Louis droit dans les yeux qui lui aussi se met à lever légèrement ses hanches pour raccourcir le mouvement. Ils poussent tous deux un soupir une fois que Louis est totalement enfoui en Zayn.

Louis pose sa main à plat sur le ventre du métis, lui ordonnant silencieusement de ne plus bouger. Il commence tout d'abord par donner de petits coups de bassin d'avant en arrière.

  
**\- Alors? Commence maintenant** , annonce Louis en se baissant en arrière pour s'appuyer sur ses avants bras. Dans cette position il voit tout parfaitement. Du visage cramoisi de Zayn jusqu'à l'endroit où leurs deux corps se rencontrent.

Louis plie ses genoux pour permettre au métis d'appuyer ses mains dessus tandis qu'il commence à aller et venir sur le membre dressé en lui. Le châtain bascule sa tête en arrière, le temps que Zayn s'accoutume à sa longueur, ça ne prend jamais trop de temps.

  
**\- C'est bon?** Demande-t-il un peu trop vite. Apres tout, c'était sa soirée, pas celle de Zayn

**\- C'est...**

Louis ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir, il se met à donner de longs coups de hanches. Pris par surprise, Zayn perd presque son équilibre. Il rebondit sur le corps de Louis, au rythme de ses vas et viens. Il a chaud, entend les sons que produisent le membre de Louis à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en lui. Il a carrément envie de se toucher, mais il sait qu'il jouira trop vite. Il sait aussi que Louis le punira s'il le fait. Il a eu son compte, il a été assez désobéissant pour la soirée.

Mais Louis s'augmente encore en vitesse et en intensité. Zayn ne peut plus contenir les jurons qu'il retenait en lui.

**\- Bordel de m-...là juste là !!**

  
**\- Là ?** Renchérit Louis en se penchant en avant pour s'emparer du mollet de Zayn

  
**\- Oh _oh_ oui !!** Acquiesce le métis en se sentant tomber vers l'arrière. Il a à peine le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, que Louis se retrouve déjà au-dessus de lui, prêt à le briser de toutes parts une fois de plus. Il reste là, allongé, les jambes grandement écartées, le cœur battant à une allure alarmante. Même pour lui.

**\- T'en as eu assez Zayn ?**

Il ne sait pas s'il doit dire oui ou non. Mais il sent le membre de Louis tout chaud et humide lui caresser la peau. Il aimerait pouvoir lui dire de se dépêcher de le prendre à nouveau, il ouvre la bouche, mais en sort juste un long râle quand la verge de son amant glisse entre la raie de ses fesses.

  
**\- Hmm, regarde-moi ça...** Louis empoigne le menton de Zayn pour tenir son visage en place. Il s'abaisse pour l'embrasser, mais fait passer sa langue en premier. Leur baiser est obscène, lascif. Louis prend l'avantage de la mâchoire complètement relâchée du métis. Il est presque à bout de souffle, ne se reculant que quelques fractions de secondes pour remplir ses poumons d'air.

Zayn reprend au moins le contrôle de ses bras, et les entoure affectueusement autour de la taille de Louis. Ils se mettent tous deux encore à sourire, malgré le fait que Louis ait emprisonné la lèvre inférieure du métis entre ses dents.

  
**\- Encore** ? Demande Louis en posant ses lèvres contre la pommette de Zayn. Sous cet angle, leurs cils se touchent et Zayn ne peut s'empêcher de glousser légèrement. Il fait oui de la tête.

**\- Tu veux que je te détache ?**

  
**\- Non,** souffle Zayn tellement doucement qu'il n'est même pas sûr d'avoir produit un son.

Mais Louis est bien présent, et l'a bien entendu. Il frotte son corps contre Zayn quelques instants, faisant caresser son membre contre les chairs du brun.

  
**- _Oui_!** Soupire Zayn quand Louis entre enfin en lui.

Il commence doucement, préfère porter son attention et sa concentration sur le baiser qu'ils se partagent. Zayn sent les gouttes de sueur de Louis tomber sur son front mais tout ce qui lui importe, c'est de le sentir pleinement et entièrement. Louis va et vient lentement, lui faisant presque ressentir chaque veine gorgée de sang, pulser en lui.

Louis lui chuchote des obscénités dans l'oreille, il se presse contre lui, et l'attrape en dessous des cuisses pour soulever son bassin. Il connait Zayn mieux que Zayn lui-même. Il sait exactement par où le tenir pour faire augmenter les pulsations de son cœur. Sa main est posée directement sur un nerf sensible dans l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Zayn ne peut que réagir positivement. Privé de ses jambes, il soulève soudainement le milieu de son corps en sentant Louis appliquer la pression de ses doigts sur sa zone érogène

  
**\- Pas...** Zayn est soudainement essoufflé **, pas juste...**  


Louis ne fait que ricaner. Il joue encore avec les endroits sensibles de son amant. Lui retire des réactions presque démesurées. Zayn est parcouru de longs spasmes et frissons à chaque fois. Il s'accroche à Louis comme une ligne de vie et lui supplie d'aller plus vite, d'aller doucement, de le toucher plus fort ou encore d'arrêter. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Louis en revanche, le sait parfaitement.

Il se retire à contrecœur, mais il se positionne rapidement à genoux au sol.

  
**\- Avance vers le bord !** Dit-il en poussant ses cheveux en arrière. Sans réponse de Zayn, il se penche en avant pour donner une petite tape sur la cuisse du métis dont la peau est déjà rouge, abusée par ses doigts.

Zayn se fait glisser lamentablement vers le bord du lit en lâchant de petits gémissements. Il est totalement en feu, chaque frottement du drap contre sa peau lui donne l'impression que Louis est encore en train de le toucher. Encore en train de jouer avec son corps.

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, Louis insère deux doigts en Zayn qui n'a plus que sa voix pour réagir. Il plaque son avant-bras contre son visage, trop épuisé pour pouvoir reposer le haut de son corps contre ses coudes. Il ne voit pas Louis, ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, n'aperçoit pas l'expression sur son visage. En revanche, il sent le premier coup de langue.

  
**\- Non non _non_**! Geint-il. Ses jambes tremblent déjà. Louis le lèche avec son entrain légendaire. Il fourre la totalité de son visage entre ses fesses, et pose une main contre l'abdomen de son amant. Pas pour le tenir en place, mais parce qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il fait.

Il n'a qu'à appuyer sa main assez fort une seule fois pour que Zayn orgasme sans avoir eu à se toucher.

  
**\- Je t'avais dit Z...** Louis réapparait d'entre les jambes de Louis en s'essuyant la mâchoire. **Ce soir, tu as le droit à tout** !! Il se lève pour se positionner à genoux sur le lit. **Regarde comment je bande tellement dur pour toi** , ajoute-t-il en s'emparant de son sexe, toujours aussi épais et dressé que le début de leurs ébats. Louis peut être infatigable quand il s'y met vraiment.

Zayn s'attendait à se faire encore torturer, mais contre toute attente, il sent ses pieds se faire libérer. Ses jambes retombent lourdement contre le matelas. Il ne sait même pas s'il arriverait à les bouger de toute façon. Il se laisse faire, tandis que Louis manœuvre son corps pour le positionner à plat ventre. C'est désagréable, la façon dont son sperme a déjà refroidi sur son ventre, mais il oublie déjà le tout surtout lorsque Louis est à quelques secondes de le prendre par derrière. Il a toujours jouit de façon terriblement vite dans cette position.

Louis a surement prévu de lui tirer un énième orgasme imminent.

Et c'est ce qui se passe. Zayn se tient à quatre pattes, grâce à la force seule des bras de Louis qui le tiennent en place. Il est bercé d'avant en arrière par ses vas et viens, mais n'entend rien d'autre que ses propres gémissements et le bruit de leur peaux se claquant.

  
**\- Oui ! Encore !** Répète Zayn sans cesse quand sa prostate est heurtée de plein fouet. Il baisse la tête pour coller sa joue contre le drap, y frotte son visage pour essuyer l'excès de transpiration. Encore des draps qu'ils vont devoir immédiatement lancer dans la machine à laver s'ils ne veulent pas qu'il parte à la poubelle.

Louis rame en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie la parole. C'est entre deux longs râles et un cri rauque qu'il jouit une troisième fois. Mais cet orgasme ci est interminable, il se sent encore en plein climax, sa tête et son esprit flottant dans cette sensation tandis que Louis continue ses coups de reins particulièrement intenses. Il a l'impression qu'il a perdu connaissance, mais pourtant, il sent le moment exact où Louis éjacule en lui.

-x-

Louis est sur lui en quelques secondes. Il l'allonge sur le côté, et l'enveloppe de son corps. Ils vont se réveiller sales, et collants, et surtout puants, mais Zayn sait que Louis ne le lâchera pas d'une secondes.

Ils restent là, collés l'un contre l'autre durant plusieurs minutes, Louis caressant doucement le torse du métis, jusqu'à ce que Zayn prenne une grande inspiration.

  
**\- C'est bon ?** Demande Louis en stoppant ses mouvements

  
**\- ...non,** répond Zayn en se blottissant contre Louis.

Il a eu chaud toute la nuit.

-x-

Zayn est assis sur un coussin posé sur le tabouret, enveloppé dans un énorme sweat que Louis lui a acheté lors de leur précédente visite à Disneyland. Il tient sa tasse de café avec ses deux mains et la sirote en regardant Louis aller et venir dans la cuisine.

**\- Tu veux des tomates ou pas dans ton omelette ?**

Zayn se demande parfois pourquoi Louis s'inquiète de finir seul, s'il continue à le traiter comme ça après toutes leurs nuits agitées, il tient à ne jamais le quitter.


End file.
